


Lost Boys

by Aibohp



Series: Give Me Love [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misbehaving children in love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp
Summary: Richie and Bill get caught with their hands down each others pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

Bill started sneaking out at night when he was 13. Just a few years before he never would have attempted such a thing. To do so would have been certain death. Alone, in the dark, It would have had him in a heartbeat. However, years of normalcy had made him bold and there was often something (someone) tugging at his mind (heart) in the middle of the night and he found himself a slave to it (them). It wasn’t as though his parents will miss him. For everything that has changed since the summer of ‘58 some things had stayed the same. His relationship with his parents still rans along the lines of ‘out of sight, out of mind’. Once he went up to bed, Bill’s mother and father forgot about him. 

He stayed maybe an hour in his room before slipping out the window and riding Silver into the sleeping neighborhood. Now, at 16, he spent most of his nights at Richie’s. Ever since that day at the Aladdin, the two boys had found themselves being drawn ever closer together as more and more of the Losers left Derry. They were down to three of them in ‘63. 

Mike, Richie, and Bill, all met up sometimes, sure they do. Really it was Bill and Richie that spent the most time together, though. So far as anyone could tell they were friends, good friends but that was all. If anyone got a glance at them when they are alone, they’d be scandalized. 

The girls that looked past Bill’s stutter and falling in love with his handsome face and kind nature would surely be devastated were they to catch the object of their affections necking with some redhead in the back of the Aladdin. Especially if that redhead happened to be a boy. The only thing that could make it worse is if that particular boy was Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. Thank goodness no one had caught them yet. 

It got even worse when they were alone in their rooms, supposedly doing their homework or reading comics. Sure, their parents probably assumed they were getting into mischief, as boys do. They would never imagine one of the things their boys had gotten into would be each other’s pants. 

All of that was fun and all, Bill loved every stolen second they get, but he liked the time they spend together at night the most. The first time he showed up at Richie’s window it had been a pain in the ass sneaking into the house. Since then they’d acquired a rope ladder to ease the process along. So when Bill stashed his bike in the bushes at the edge of Richie’s yard all he had to do is dart across the yard and haul himself up the secret ladder that his secret boyfriend had left out for him. He creeped over the sill and pulled the ladder up before letting Richie drag him into bed. 

Sometimes that was all there was to it. They fell into bed and talked quietly to each other until they fell asleep. Then just before the sun was properly in the sky, Bill took off, having to leave before either of their mothers came to rouse them. There were also times where Richie couldn’t keep his hands to himself when Bill shed his shirt and jeans so he could sleep. Tonight they met somewhere in the middle. 

Richie pulled him into bed just as soon as Bill got the chance to drop his pants and Bill let him with a smile. He was still taller than the other boy but it didn’t stop Richie from rolling on top of Bill as soon as he fell into bed. His hands cupped the back of Bill’s neck, thumbs running over his jaw, and then they were kissing. It was soft, sweet, and by the time they break apart the aching tug at Bill’s heart that lured him into the night had eased. The first kiss is followed by another, and then another, and the boys proceeded to share kisses back and forth until they fell asleep. 

Outside a wind cut through the trees, blowing through without any regard for those in its path. For the two boys, it brought change. Behind it came the sun, leisurely rising into the sky and slowly breaking nighttime’s spell with the harsh realities of daylight. 

As the sky blushed pink, Bill sleept and he stayed that way until the early morning sunlight was shining through the window. The light gently illuminated the boys' intimate closeness. Bill was hugging a pillow to his chest, much the way Richie was holding him. When he woke up, one of his arms was going to be numb because he wormed it under Bill’s side so he could wrap his arms all the way around the other boy’s waist. The pillow they share was crowded with Richie’s face pressed into Bill’s neck. His mouth was slightly open and in his sleep he tasted the freckles coating the tops of Bill’s shoulders. It was that, combined with the rhythmic rocking of Richie’s hips that woke Bill up. Whatever dream the other boy was having, it seemed like a good one. 

Bill smiled, not opening his eyes. He tilted his head back a little, nudging his against Richie’s. His coppery hair intermingled with Richie’s wildfire red locks and a quiet chuckle escapes him. Letting go of his kidnapped, pillow, he stroked his hand over the other boy’s arm. He knew Richie was a sleep, his friend turned lover would never be so bold if he was awake. No matter how Bill assured him there is still that question lurking in the air between them sometimes. Would you like it more if I was a girl? He’d never questioned his attraction toward his friend as it grew after that first kiss. The closeness was too much to pass up and the song that his heartbeat against his ribs when Richie was around was just too catchy not to dance to. Besides, he’d always loved Richie. He’d loved all of the Losers. They had all loved each other and when he still thought of it, Bill was sure that shared love was what saved them that Summer. 

All of that made impossible for him to see his love for the other boy as bad. Of course he knew that their parents and even some of their friends wouldn’t see it that way but it’s fine. They’d keep things under wraps for a couple more years and then leave. They’d go somewhere no one knew them and just be. It’d be amazing and Bill couldn’t wait. Until then the closest they can get is stolen moments in the morning like this. 

“H-Havin’ a good dr-dream, Trashmouth,” Bill asked, it didn’t wake Richie up, though, so he carefully twisted around in the boy’s arms. That did it, but before Richie could stop him, Bill was rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips. He was too focused on Richie and the feeling of his cock pressing up against his ass to care about the position of the sun. 

“Lawdy, Big Bill. You really tryna ride this here pony this early in the morning,” Richie asks in what is supposed to be some sort of southern cowboy voice. At least that’s what Bill thinks it is. Unfortunately Richie doesn’t note the time either, too busy sliding his hands up Bill’s thighs.

“Y-You know th-the rules, Richie. Y-You gotta tell me what y-you want without the voices,” Bill says, rolling his hips and grinding down against the hardness prodding his ass. Under him, Richie groans, hands having come to rest on Bill’s hips. The sight makes the tall young man grin, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. “Come o-on Trashmouth. T-talk to me.” 

“God damn it, Bill,” Richie whined before thrusting his hips up and rolling them over to Bill’s side of the bed. Bill let out a yelp of surprise as he was dumped onto his back with Richie landing between his legs. “You love to fucking tease,” he said, using one hand to cup Bill’s jaw while his other hand quickly shoved both their boxers down far enough that he could get a hand around both their eagerly straining erections. “Or do you just really get off on hearing me say I want to make you cum?” 

Bill’s breath hitched and he jerked his chin out of Richie’s grip. As shy as he could be to start, once he got on a roll, Richie could have the most filthy mouth. Sometimes, especially times like now, when he was moaning as Richie fisted both of their cocks while they rutted against each other, Bill envied how words just fell from the other boy’s mouth. They always left him vaguely embarrassed, not so much because of what Richie was saying but how much Bill enjoyed it. He could already feel the flush rising in his cheeks. Before long it would spread down to his neck and chest. 

Richie was looking down at him intensely, probably trying to force Bill into focus without his glasses. Part of Bill was happy that Richie couldn’t see him properly. He knew he looked desperate, moaning and squirming against the mattress as they move together. His hands were on Richie’s shoulders, sinking his nails into the pale skin at the back of his neck as Bill pulled him down into a kiss. 

Neither of them heard Mrs. Tozier calling Richie’s name or her footsteps as she nears the door. They were too wrapped up in each other. They didn’t even notice when the door swung open. The boys’ mouths broke apart, cries of pleasure filling the air as the two of them came, most of it landing on Bill’s stomach. Richie wasn’t done with him, though. Even as he released his own dick, he propped himself up over Bill, hand still working the other boy’s aching cock. Bill was shaking and whimpering at the overstimulation, trying to shove himself more deeply into the bed. 

“R-R-Richie,” Bill gasped, his hands are blindly moving over Richie’s shoulders and neck, leaving red marks in their wake. 

The sound of her son’s name being moaned in a fit of desperate lust is apparently Maggie’s breaking point. Up until that moment she had simply stared at the scene unfolding before her with a detached look of horror on her face. But after hearing Bill stutter out her son’s name, she starts to scream. Richie grabbed his glasses and Bill was flailing out of the bed, having just enough time to tug on his pants before Mr. Tozier came running down the hall at the sound of his wife’s screams. There was a flurry of voices, everyone except Bill trying to talk at once. He was too busy trying to decide if jumping out the window was really a bad idea. 

“Maggie! What’s going on,” Mr. Tozier was asking, looking between her and the boys in confusion.

“Mom! Please, just listen!” Richie pleaded, eyes on his mother’s angry, tearful face. 

“Your son and this boy, were--were _touching_ each other,” Mrs. Tozier cried to her husband and he looked absolutely shocked and confused. 

“What do you mean,” he asked, brow furrowed and lips set into a firm angry line. It wasn’t clear if he was really confused or if he just didn’t want to believe what he was hearing.

Bill thought the man must be blind not to see what’s happening here. He also became conscious of the fact that there was cum still clinging to his belly, chest and chin. Frantically, he started to wipe at the mess. Across the room, Mrs. Tozier swiveled her head around to look at her husband with a bright, furious glare. 

“I mean our son is a faggot, Went,” she shouted, voice high and screechy. 

It maked Bill freeze and snap his head to Richie who looked like he was about to cry. He must have been able to feel Bill staring at him because he slowly turned his head to look and when their eyes meet he flinched like he’d been slapped. The action sent a sharp stab of outrage straight through Bill’s gut. His feet moved without his permission, sending him to stand between the Toziers and their child. It got Mrs. Tozier’s attention and she glared at him like she wanted him to melt into the floor right there. Bill just glared right back, lip curling back into a little snarl. 

“D-d-don’t g-get mad at us be-because I-i-i don’t mind that h-h-he’s a boy,” he barked, making the woman jerk back in shock. It had taken him far too long to get out but he was still satisfied with the result. “Y-You ca-ca-can’t get mad at h-h-him be-be-because h-he found someo-o-one to love h-him for who h-h-he Is wh-when you wouldn’t!” 

Never in his life had Bill hated his stutter more but his words still seemed to carry the same effect, even when broken with stuttering. Richie’s mom was just staring at him, eyes wide as her mouth opened and closed. She looked like a fish that had just found itself on a hook. Beside her, her husband looked astounded, but not nearly so angry. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to tell Bill off, but Mrs. Tozier beat him too it. 

“Get out,” she shrieks, stomping forward, she grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the room. He let her, sure that if he were to try and get away her husband would pick up the slack by taking her side. Bill looked over his shoulder, getting one last look at Richie before being yanked into the hall and dragged out of the house. “Get out of my house and stay away from my son,” his mother was still ranting, “If I ever see you around here again I’m-- I’m calling the police!” 

She shoved him out the door when they reached it, sending him stumbling onto the sidewalk, shirtless and a little numb. There was shouting coming from the house behind him and Bill could feel that everything is changing, even as the world went on about its business as normal. A wind cuts by, ruffling his hair and making him shiver just a bit. He needed to go, and he needed to plan. Things were changing whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some news... This _might_ be where the series ends. But, if you're really digging the whole Richie/Bill thing, fear not! I do have more ideas for them, more stories in mind. It is just that so far I haven't been able to fit them into this series very well? Originally I had planned for this story to have three chapters but the third was very clunky and just didn't fit. I ended up cutting it back to two and have been thinking of using the third chapter to start a new series that is kind of like a sequel series to this one? I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Point is there may not be anything new for this coming next Sunday. That doesn't mean I won't be continuing to write for the IT fandom, though! I am just currently abandoning a posting schedule. Have fun reading!

There was just something about the Barrens. It was something powerful, though Bill hadn’t really felt it since they crawled into the sewers. Even though his memories of exactly what happened when they were under the city are getting fuzzy and off color he could still remember the power that drove them there. It had been a dreadful combination of feeling both powerful and helpless. Whatever the force was guiding them that summer it had both infused them with power, and used it to make him and the others dance to a tune they could only barely hear.

He hadn’t been to the Barrens since then. The urge to had fled along with the terror that lurked under the city. Now, however, he found himself drawn back. Even if that power he could feel seeping up through the cold floor of their childhood clubhouse was just a ghost of what it was before, he could feel it. 

The little hole in the ground still smelled like smoke and he could feel the spectre of childhood memory thick in that place. He couldn’t remember exactly what they did there but he could feel the echo of the others all the same. Bill had to curl up just a bit to fit inside now and when he closed his eyes he can feel the eyes of Stan, Eddie, Bev, Ben, Mike, and Richie on him. Like fledglings from a nest they had all taken flight, gotten far away from Derry. All but him, Mike, and Richie. Soon Mike would be the only one left because Bill wass leaving tonight and he was taking Richie with him. 

After being booted from Richie’s house he hopped on Silver and took off for his own. It was only luck, he thought, that he was late enough to miss his father leaving the house for work and his mother doing the same, probably to get groceries for the week. The phone rang the whole time he as there, likely Mrs. Tozier. Bill ignored it, a plan laying itself out before him. It was the first time that day that he got a taste of that old power flooding through him again. He could see clearly the path before him and exactly how to make it happen.

After packing a bag he’d found his way to the Barrens, drawn there, almost like he was drawn to Richie’s house every night. He had lay in their old club house, going over his plan and writing letters. Two for his parents, one for Mike. There was no way for him to know that Mike would come here, find them and make sure they reach his parents but somehow he was sure that he would.

Now he simply waits for the sun to set so that he can go get Richie. Bill was leaving Derry tonight and there was no doubt in his mind that he would be taking Richie with him. There was something out there and it was powerful, pulling at the strings and making things happen. Whatever it was, Bill could feel it carrying him away on a wind that was impossible to fight. He felt like Dorothy, caught up in a Tornado.

*******

When the sun had sunk below the horizon and everything was cast in the moon’s silvery light, Bill finally moved. Leaving the letters in the clubhouse for Mike, he hustled out of the Barrens with his bags on his back. Just like that Summer, Silver was tucked away in its old hiding place. Mounting his bike he made a beeline for Richie’s house, confident in the cover of darkness to keep him from being seen. Still, when he got a few houses away he stashed Silver in a bush and hoofed it the rest of the way to the other boy’s house. He hid in the shrubs that border their lawn, taking part in another waiting game. Bill’s legs were numb by the time the lights started to go out, one by one until the only one left was Richie’s. Even then, Bill waited just a bit longer, making sure that the coast was clear. 

He gathered a handful of pebbles and snuck up to the edge of the house, drawn like a moth to the yellow light cutting through the night. It was like the first time he ever snuck over to Richie’s house. Bill tossed pebbles at the window, only a handful actually hitting the glass. Bev had been the sharp shooter, not him. Still, he managed to get Richie’s attention. Even from his place down below he could tell that the bespectacled boy looked astonished. His shock didn’t keep him from tossing down their old rope ladder, though.

Bill hauled himself up the later, fast as lighting. Richie didn’t even get a chance to ask what he was thinking before Bill had him wrapped in his arms. By then he didn’t seem to care either, because he returned the embrace and pressed his neck into the other boy’s throat. All these years and Bill was still taller than him, though he was catching up. They clung to each other for a moment before Richie put his hands on Bill’s waist and pushed him away. 

“What are you even doin’ here, Bill,” he asked, frowning at him. Part of him was glad to see his boyfriend, but he was also terrified that there would be a repeat of that morning’s events. “My mom is going to kill you if she catches you in here.” 

“Th-th-then she wo-won’t catch m-m-me,” he said, grinning. He couldn’t not. Suddenly all the tense knot in his stomach about what they were about to do dissipated into a mass of butterflies. How was he supposed to be scared of anything os long as he had Richie with him. “N-n-now get--get your st-stuff! We’re l-l-leaving,” he commanded, casting look around Richie’s room. 

His face turned into a mask of confusion when he saw things were already packed. All of his clothes were at least. Richie’s closet was standing open with his luggage keeping the door from closing. It was obvious what was happening. Richie’s parents were planning on sending him away. Really it just made things easier. The bags were already packed, all they had to do was grab one and skedaddle. Still, the thought of being separated from Richie made something cold cut through Bill’s heart. He shook it off, though. That wasn’t happening. If they were leaving Derry, they were doing it together. 

“Of course we are,” Richie laughed, bringing Bill out of his reverie. Just like when they were kids he followed Bill’s lead, grabbing up an old duffel bag from the pile of luggage holding open the closet door. “You always were a man with a plan. So where are we going, old boy? To where will these four winds blow us?” he asked in a British accent. His eagerness made Bill laugh. 

“I-I-I have n-no idea! Anywhere! D-d-does it matter? S-s-so long as we’re t-t-together,” Bill asked, taking hold of Richie’s hand and pulling him toward the window. Neither were bothering to be quiet anymore, especially Richie who let out a loud laugh and let himself be pulled along. 

“I guess not,” the redhead said, letting himself be ushered out the window. Before he climbed down he reached up to pull Bill down into a kiss. “I do believe I love you Mr. Denbrough,” he said pulling back just in time to see his mother’s sour face staring at them from the doorway. 

It wasn’t any sort of surprise. With how loud they were laughing Bill would have been startled if she hadn’t shown up. Mr. Tozier was there too, standing behind his wife, though he looked more sad than angry. Even the sight of them wasn’t enough to stop him from smiling. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing,” Mrs. Tozier screeched. It looked like she wanted to come toward them as well but her husband grabbed her elbow, much to her displeasure. 

“Sorry ma! Peter Pan’s come to take me away! Looks like I was just born to be a lost boy,” Richie said before disappearing from view. Bill was quick to follow, climbing out the window and giving the two adults behind them a cheeky grin. 

“J-Just remember. S-second star t-t-to the right an-and straight o-on till morning,” he said, making Mrs. Tozier let out a shrill noise and jerk toward them again. 

“I don’t know if there’s anything ‘straight’ on about this,” her husband said. All it succeeded in doing was making Mary squeal in anger and spin around to start swatting at his chest and face because after all how could he be making jokes at a time like this? 

Bill laughed all the way down the rope ladder. When he reached the bottom Richie grabbed his hand and lead him off into the dark. They paused to mount silver, riding double just like they always did when they were kids. Everything felt surreal and Bill just couldn’t stop laughing, neither cold Richie. It was almost like when they were kids again. They had no idea where they were going or what they were going to do but there was no fear as they rode along the darkened streets, only the promise of possibility. Throwing back his head, Bill bellowed to the sky: 

“HIGH HO SILVER! AWAY!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming with me for this short, little series. Keep your eyes peeled for more fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Check back for more next week!


End file.
